Floor wax
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: Una 'kong Tagalog fanfic. Naranasan 'nyo na bang magpadulas sa sahig ng naka-medyas? kung tatanungin nyo si Near, Oo and sagot dyan. Crackfic. May surprise sa dulo kasi madaming emo sa Death note. XD


A/N: ewan ko kung bakit ko naisipan na gumawa ng Filipinong _fanfic_. Siguro kasi nagbasa nanaman ako ng libro ni Bob Ong. O talagang wala lang akong magawa sa buhay. XD anyway, this is a little senseless, but then again, what do you expect from a fic written out of boredom?

Disclaimer: HINDI. AKO. ANG MAY-ARI. NG DEATH NOTE. Pero may death note ako. Peke nga lang. T.T

* * *

Naranasan nyo na bang magpadulas sa sahig na naka-medyas?

Kung tatanungin mo si Near, siyempre, 'Oo' and sagot dyan.

Masarap magpadulas sa sahig, lalo na pag bagong _floor_ _wax_. Tapos kahoy pa yung sahig nyo. Sa sobrang dulas, hindi ka pa tumatakbo dadausdos ka na. Tapos, mahahaba pa yung _halls_ ng bahay mo – 'yun ang maganda! Pwede kang mag astang parang nag-_susurfing_. Kaya nga lang, pag nagsawa ka na, 'yung medyas mo kasing kulay na rin ng _floor_ _wax_.

Pero kahit na mag-amoy gasolina ka, okey lang. Iba kasi ang feeling pag mabilis na 'yung pag-dulas mo sa sahig; 'yung tipong wala ka nang nakikita kundi 'yung nasa harapan mo na lang. Parang matutunaw na lang bigla 'yung lahat ng nasa paligid mo; parang ikaw na lang ang tao sa mundo. Minsan pakiramdam mo lumilipad ka na sa sobrang bilis.

Kaya naman pag nakita ni Near na nagbubunot na 'yung mga katulong ng Whammy house, _excited_ na sya.

Makakapag-padulas na muli sya.

Pero syempre, hindi nya 'yun gagawin agad. Hindi naman sya tanga. Makakasira 'yun ng _image_ nya no. Baka mawala ang paghanga sa kanya ng mga tao. Baka patalsikin sya dun dahil medyo alam nya na me pagka-tanga talaga 'yung ginagawa nya.

At syempre, ayaw nyang malaman ni Mello na ginagawa nya 'yun. Siguradong guguho ang _image _na pinaghirapan nyang buoin sa loob ng maraming taon sa oras na makita sya ng blonde nyang karibal.

Kaya hihintayin nya na tumahimik ang lahat. Pag tulog na pati mga aso, doon sya babangon para isagawa ang lihim na kasiyahan.

Dahan-dahan syang bumaba sa hagdan. Tumingin sya sa kaliwa't kanan na parang tatawid. Ayos. Walang tao. Patuloy pa syang naglakad papunta sa _main_ _halls_ ng kanyang tahanan kung saan mahaba ang mga daan at pwedeng pwede syang mag-padulas, wan-to-sawa.

Nang marating nya ang patutunguhan, tinesting nya muna kung madulas na madulas na talaga 'yung sahig. Minsan kasi, nagkamali sya ng tansta; di pa pala ganoong nabunot 'yung sahig. Kaya ayun, nung nasa may kalagitnaan na sya ng _hall, _tumigil sa pagdaudos 'yung medyas nya. POOOGH. Aray. Sumalpak sya sa kahoy na daan, una pa ang mukha. Ansakit talaga nun. Kala nya napipi na 'yung ilong nya sa lakas ng pagkakatumba nya. Nagmadali syang umakyat sa kwarto nya kasi baka may makakita. Nagbanyo sya para tignan kung nagkulay puto-bumbong na dahil sa pasa 'yung mukha nya. Pagtingin nya sa salamin, kulay keso de bola pala. Dumikit 'yung floor wax sa balat nya kaya ganun.

Okey. Na-_check_ na nya ang daan. Maayos.

Pwede nang magpadulas!

Kumuha sya ng bwelo, parang tatakbo lang sa _Olympic_ _Marathon_. Tapos… 1…2…3… takbo!

Matapos ang limang metrong pagtakbo, tumigil sya at tulad ng inaasahan, dumulas ng maayos ang mga paa nya sa makinis na kahoy na sahig.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso nya. Malamig ang hangin pero pinagpapawisan pa rin sya.

Para kay Near, 'eto na 'yung _sky diving, bungee jumping_,o _drugs_ nya. 'Eto 'yung nagbibigay sa kanya ng _thrill_; ng _excitement_. Minsan, inisip ng henyo nyang utak kung bakit nga ba sa lahat ng bagay e dito pa sya nabaliw sa pagpapadulas sa sahig. At gulat na gulat sya kasi wala syang maisagot sa sarili nya. Oo, gustong gusto nyang nagso-_solve _ng mga puzzles; sa katunayan, nagbibigay 'din 'yun sa kanya ng matinding kasiyahan. Pero iba 'yung _adrenaline rush_ na bigay ng pagdulas sa sahig eh. Ibang-iba. Tsaka di sya naglalaro kasama ang ibang bata. Di sya nakikipaghabulan, o nakikipagtagutaguan. Lagi lang syang mag-isa. Nasanay na sya sa ganun eh, tsaka alam nya na kaya nyang mag-isa.

Minsan naman, naisip nya na tumigil na kasi mukha syang gago sa kalokohang ginagawa nya. Hindi naman dapat nagpapadulas sa sahig ang susunod na L eh. Nakakahiya 'yun pag may naka-alam. Pangbata. Wala syang panahon para maging bata.

Kaya lang, naisip nya na bata nga pala sya. Bata pa pala sya. Okey lang pala.

(Pero, sa totoo lang, nagpapalusot lang sya para ipagpatuloy ang gawain.)

Nakapitong ulit na sya. _Okey_. Last_ na, tapos matutulog na ko_.

Bumwelo syang muli. Ready, get set, GO!

Kaya lang, pag tigil nya sa pagtakbo, may nakita syang mali.

"Anong –"

Dumauos si Near ng mabilis na mabilis, pero lumigon pa rin sya.

May nakita syang ulo. O parang bao.

_Multo ba 'yun? _Ang inisip nya. Pero nang tinignan nyang mabuti, hindi pala. Mas nakakatakot pa sa multo ang nanonood sa kanya. 'Yung nakita nyang mukhang bao, buhok pala 'yun. Kulay dilaw.

Si Mello.

Hindi na makapreno si Near sa pag-abante nya. Masyadong mabilis. Wala na syang _control_.

"Near!" sigaw ni Mello. Bakit parang takot 'yung boses nya?

POOOOGH…POOGH.

Naramdaman agad ni Near ang sakit na humampas sa kanya. Grabe. Mas masakit pa dun sa pagkakatumba nya dati. Di pa nya maalala kung ano talaga ang nangyari, pero sigurado syang me pasa na sya sa katawan.

"Shit, hahahaha!"

Ang dumadagundong na boses ni Mello ang gumising sa diwa ni Near. Sa lakas ata ng tama nya muntik na nyang makalimutan na me kasama sya dun.

"HAHAHAHA! Putang ina, HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

Lalo pang lumakas ang tawa ng blondeng henyo. Sa sobrang saya nya nakapagmura na sya. Pakiramdam ni Near lalong sumasakit ang katawan nya sa pagtawa ng karibal.

"Hahahahaha! Haay, Near," ang sabi ni Mello na hinampas ang hita pagkatapos tumawa, "Ang lakas ng tunog nung sumalpok ka sa pader. Grabe! Hahahahaha!"

Pinilit tumayo ni Near. Nung tinulak nya ang sarili para umupo, biglang sumakit 'yung braso nya kaya sumalpok ulit sya sa sahig. Dito na medyo natigilan si Mello.

"Hoy, ayos ka lang?" tanong nya habang lumalakad palapit.

Hindi sumagot si Near. Di sya makasagot. Masakit masyado ang mukha nya, ang dib-dib nya, ang mga hita nya – lahat masakit.

"Nagkapalit na ba kayo ng utak ng pader? Ha?" nangutya pa ang blonde nang makalapit.

Gusto nang umiyak ni Near. Hindi dahil sa nakita sya ni Mello, pero dahil sa kirot na nararamdaman nya. Ayaw pang gumana ng boses nya. Nakakainis. Bad trip.

"Uy?" hinawakan sya ni Mello sa braso.

"Aray." Nagawa nyang ibulong. Himala.

"Whew. Kala ko patay ka na," ngumisi ang blonde. "Kaya mo bang tumayo?"

"…" umiling sya.

"Sige. Teka." Binuhat nya si Near paupo.

"A-Aray…" mas mahina pa sa bulong 'yung pagkakasabi ng batang nakaputi. Tuyo ang lalamunan nya.

"Humawak ka sa balikat ko." Tumalikod si Mello at hinila ang braso ni Near para kumapit sa kanya.

Ngayon lang ata ulit nagpakita ng kabaitan si Mello sa kanya.

Matagal na silang magkaaway. Pero hindi naman sila ganoon nung una. Sa katunayan, masayang kasama si Mello. Malakas kasi ang trip ng lalaking 'yun. Tapos nandyan pa si Matt. Natutuwa nga si Near pag magkakasama sila dati.

Pero nang malaman nila ang tungkol kay L, nagbago ang lahat. Parang naging triangle ang mundo. Si L 'yung nasa tuktok, silang dalawa 'yung nasa baba.

"Kumapit kang mabuti, bubuhatin kita." Ang sabi ng blonde.

Tumayo si Mello, buhat si Near sa likod nya.

"Puta, ano ba, papatayin mo ba 'ko?" ang mahinang sigaw ng _second heir_ ni L. "Wag mo naman akong sakalin! Sige ka, ihuhulog kita ulit!"

Pero ang naging sagot ni Near ay hikbi. Natigilan nanaman si Mello.

Umiiyak si Near.

Masikip 'yung yakap nya kay Mello. Nakahawak syang mabuti sa damit ng karibal. Nanginginig ang mga balikat.

"Uy…" medyo nag_panic_ ang blonde. Ngayon na lang nya ulit kasi nakitang umiyak ang batang mas matalino sa kanya ng isang sentimetro.

Nararamdaman na nya na medyo nababasa na 'yung damit nya dahi sa mga luha.

"Masakit ba masyado? Gusto mo bang tawagin ko na sila?"

Ngunit di sumagot si Near. Lalo pang humigpit ang kapit nya kay Mello.

Umiiyak si Near kasi nalaman nya na mali pala sya. Hindi pala masayang mag-isa. Wala ka palang mapapala pag ikaw lang mag-isa. Pag nadapa ka, walang tutulong sayo.

Kung wala dun si Mello, malamang umiyak na sya ng mag-isa dun. Emo. Ampangit.

Pangit mag-isa.

Umiiyak din sya kasi di nya nagawang humingi nang tawad kay Mello dati. Umiiyak sya kasi naging duwag sya. Umiiyak sya kasi naging magkaaway sila. Umiiyak sya kasi wala syang magulang, kasi tinapon sya ng mama at papa nya sa ampunan, kasi di sya importante sa kanila.

Iniyak na nya lahat ng hinanakit nya sa buhay kasi noon, wala syang masandalan.

Ngayon na lang ulit nagkaroon.

Tumahimik na lang si Mello at naglakad. Di na nya ganong pinansin 'yung konting sakit na dulot ng mahigpit na yakap sa kanya.

Hindi nya alam kung bakit umiiyak si Near, pero alam nya na hindi lang dahil sa pagkakasalpok nito sa pader ang dahilan. May mas malalim pa na rason.

At sa palagay ni Mello, alam na nya kung ano 'yun.

~wakas~

* * *

A/N: okay. Drama? Haha. XD di ako makatiis eh. Emo kasi si Near. Nakaputi nga lang. haha. Nga pala, sorry kung mali mali 'yung grammar 'ko... XD anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! leave me a review okay? ^^ thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
